randycunningham9thgradeninjafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham!
"Max Steel meets Randy Cunningham" Overview When 9th Grade Teenager Randy Cunningham finds out he generates TURBO Energy, he meets new kid (In Norisville), Max McGrath, and Randessa gets suspisous about it. Characters •Randy Cunningham •Howard Wienerman (Cameos in some secnes but becomes a main character later in the episode) •Randessa Cunningham •Steel-2 •Max McGrath •Steel Music •Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja theme song •Composed by Brad Breeck •Fearless •Sung by Olivia Holt. •Instumental featured while viewing bounus features on the DVD. •Call Me, Beep Me! •Composed by Adam Berry. •Shortned so it could be Randessa's ringtone. Trivia •The T.V Special was also made into a junior novelization and a graphic novel produced by VIZ Media. •When Randy says, "That is Sick and Wrong!Sick and Wrong!", he makes a referrence to Disney Channel cartoon Kim Possible. •When Randessa asks Randy if hes practicing for somthing, you can see a Max Steel (Max McGrath) poster in the background. •Randy, in a Deleted Secne, also says that Max Steel (Max McGrath) is his favorite Super-Hero because it can't be the Ninja because he(Randy) is the Ninja himself. •Some people think Max is the same hieght in Norisville as he is in Max Steel itself.That is NOT true.Due to Randy being Hiedi's hieght and Hiedi and Max are both sixteen.So Max is about an inch taller then Randy. •In one secne, in Randessa's bedroom, there is a Teen Beach Movie poster on the wall.Teen Beach Movie is a DCOM(Disney Channel Oridinal Movie) that is part of Disney Channel Summer programing block. Errors •When Randessa was useing sealth mode on her own battle suit, the audience watching it see her disapear for a split second but then her shilette (Only seen by the adience.The shilette is clear colored with a bit of red and blue.) comes back. •When Randy's TURBO energy is getting taken by Dread, he appears in his Ninja Suit for a split second. •In one flashback in a secne, when Randessa and Max both first met each other, Randessa's shrug is missing, but in the next secne of the flashback, it reappears. DVD Facts •Main menu and secne selection music-Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja theme song (Instumental).Bounus features menu music-Fearless (Short Instumental version). •Avialble formats-DVD, Blu-Ray, and DVD+Blu-Ray+Digital Copy.The digital copy, like other Disney Digital Copy DVDs, gold. •The special premired and came out on DVD in the U.S only because Max Steel is on Disney XD in the U.S only.The only way to get it outside of the U.S in the "Disney Channel and Disney XD favorites:Volume one:T.V movies and specials." •This is sometimes put in a four DVD (3 DVD outside of U.S.This is the only way to get the special on DVD outside of the U.S)Box set consisting of "Kim Possible Movie:So The Drama:Top-Secret extended edition", Kim Possible:A Sitch in Time" and "Max Steel:Come Together (Full version)" called "Disney Channel and Disney XD favorites:Volume one:T.V movies and specials." •DVD cover art:Front-The left side is blue, the right side is red.Characters on the cover-Max(On the left and in Steel suit.), Randy(On the right and in Steel suit.), Randessa(Top right corner and in battle suit), and Howard(Bottom right corner.).Back-Left side is blue, right side is red, and a silver box near the top with a brief description in it, with 3 pictures from screenshots from the special. DVD back description:When two of Disney XD's shows, Max Steel and Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja, things get a little crazy.With Randy generating TURBO energy, Randessa having a crush on Max, and more, things are absolutely crazy. DVD disc art:(Regular)Grey colored.(Blu-Ray)a reflective blue.(Digital Copy) Gold. Bounus features •Bounus Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja and Max Steel episodes.There are ten episodes total, 14 on the Disney Store exclusive edition.Randy Cunningham episodes-Stank'd To The Future/Wave Slayers, Sword Quest/Nukid on the Block, and Last Stall on the left.Max Steel episodes-Cleaning House, Secret Identity Crisis, C.Y.T.R.O Attacks, Hard Water and The Trill Of The Hunt(Currently unaired episode).Plus two Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja episodes exclusve to the special edition exclusively at the Disney Store-Escape From Detention Island/Bash Johnson:11th Grade Ninja and Silent Punch, Deadly Punch/Ninja Camp(Lost Episode).Plus Two Kim Possible episodes also on the Disney Store exclusive edition-Graduation-Part 1, and Graduation-Part 2. •Deleted secnes.There are 10 deleted sences in total. •Trailers. •Blooper reel(Despite the bloopers playing in the end credits).